DESCRIPTION: The aim of this project is to explore the relationship between alcohol consumption, violence, and female gang members. To date concern with gang-related violence has tended to concentrate both on male gang members and the role of illicit drugs and has largely ignored female gang members and the significant role of alcohol in gang life. Using a combination of both qualitative/ethnographic research methods and social survey techniques, the investigators plan to identify and locate all known gangs in San Francisco, interview 360 female gang members, and conduct short term field observations of their activities. Based on both their previous gang research in San Francisco and current work (NIAAA 5RO1 AA10819-02), they propose to interview 120 female gang members from each of the three major ethnic groups - African-American, Hispanic, and Asian-American by different age groups: 15 and below; 16-18; and 19 and older. By utilizing five data collection instruments: a pre-coded questionnaire; a Life History, Family and Gang Semi-Structured Interview Guide; a Violence Prone Scenarios and Situations Matriz; a Public/Private Social Occasion Observation Check List; and a Coded Qualitative Analysis Inventory, the project will examine the possible association between alcohol consumption, violence, and the social context and role of drinking in the lives of female gang members. Such analyses will have two important benefits. First, it will provide important information concerning the role of alcohol in all areas of female violence (both as perpetrators and as victims), and inform prevention practitioners on potential interventions which may help to reduce violent behavior associated with drinking practices. Second, the investigation will satisfy two research topic priorities outlined in the recent NIH panel report (1994) on violence and aggression. These include the need for more information on Hispanic, African-American, and Asian-American groups, and the need for more research on girls and young women, who are especially vulnerable as victims of violence.